


Mientras se hacen inquietos al buscar una compañía solitaria

by vogue91esp (vogue91)



Category: Hey! Say! JUMP, Johnny's Entertainment
Genre: Arguing, Established Relationship, Hurt/Comfort, Jealousy, Love, M/M, Men Crying, Sex
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-05
Updated: 2020-11-05
Packaged: 2021-03-09 06:13:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27400039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vogue91/pseuds/vogue91esp
Summary: “No puedes evitar las discusiones. Si no quieres pelear, pues no te vayas por ahí con esa expresión en la cara, porque sabes qué no la sufro y que es obvio que te pregunte qué pasa. Y te lo estoy preguntando otra vez. ¿Qué te hizo enfadar tanto?”“Estoy sorprendido que te diste cuenta.”“¿Qué quiere decir?” preguntó. “Es claro que me dé cuenta, soy tu jodido novio.”“Últimamente no parece.”
Relationships: Nakajima Yuto/Yaotome Hikaru
Kudos: 1





	Mientras se hacen inquietos al buscar una compañía solitaria

**Mientras se hacen inquietos al buscar una compañía solitaria**

Una de las cosas positivas del estar con alguien que llevaba su felicidad en la cara para que todo el mundo la viera, era que Hikaru podía ver desde lejos cuando Yuto _no_ estaba feliz. Para nada.

Esta vez, de todas formas, Hikaru no podía realmente culparle; últimamente, no había estado de buen humor, siempre cansado por el trabajo y con poco tiempo de pasar con Yuto. La manera como le había básicamente ignorado durante el rodaje tenía que haberle finalmente llegado al menor, y haberle hecho reaccionar de esa manera.

Hikaru no tenía ganas de pelear, pero tampoco quería dejar que su novio hiciera puchero desde allí hasta que las cosas hubieran sido un poco mejores, pues decidió de acabar con eso.

“Lo siento.” empezó, en cuanto su novio hubo acabado de lavar las vajillas después de la cena.

Yuto se paró con el trapo en el aire y se giró lentamente a mirarle, confundido. Y bastante enfadado, le pareció al mayor.

“¿Para qué?” preguntó, con cuidado.

Hikaru suspiró y se sentó a la mesa, apoyando los codos encima y teniéndose la cabeza entre las manos.

“¿Cómo fue últimamente?” preguntó más que afirmar, como si no estuviera seguro de la razón para que se estaba disculpando. “Estaba de mal humor hoy, y pensé que fuera por esto. No es que no me dé cuenta de no haber sido el alma de la fiesta, las semanas pasadas, pero no pude evitarlo. Me sentí un poco deprimido.” levantó los ojos y le dirigió una sonrisa tardada. “No paso bastante tiempo contigo. Solos, quiero decir, aparte del trabajo. Supongo que al final nuestros horarios hayan comenzado a notarse.” se encogió de hombros y le miró fijo a su novio, al intentar entender si fuera o no en el buen camino.

O no, claro.

“Oh, sí.” murmuró Yuto, indiferente. Guardó el trapo, y mientras Hikaru pensaba que estuviera para sentarse con él, el menor siguió vagando por la cocina, claramente inventando cosas de hacer. “Sí, me había dado cuenta. Pero no es por esto que estaba de mal humor.” se paró mientras enderezaba el reloj de pared – que había estado torcido hace casi una década – y le miró. “¿Qué puedo decir? Quizás yo también estoy cansado por el trabajo. O quizás _extraño_ algo, no lo sé.”

Ahora, después de todos los años pasados juntos, Yuto debería haber sabido qué Hikaru era el hombre peor sobre la tierra cuando se trataba de coger alusiones.

No, no podía librarse de esa manera. Si tenía un problema, tenía que decírselo. Lentamente.

Hikaru se puso en pie, le alcanzó y le bloqueó una muñeca antes que pudiera empezar con la limpieza anual seis meses por adelantado.

“Yu.” le dijo, al intentar sonar tan desesperado como de hecho se sentía. “Estaba serio. Me sentí deprimido mucho tiempo. Estoy cansado. No...” respiró hondo, al implorarle con los ojos. “Dime que pasa. Tengo la fuerza para intentar arreglar las cosas, pero no la tengo para intentar entender de que se trate. Te ruego.” pidió, esperando que razonara.

Yuto le miró por un momento. Si posible, le pareció a Hikaru, su discurso le había hecho aún más enfadado.

“Pues no hace falta desperdicias tus valiosas energías.” masculló, al escaparse del agarre del mayor en su muñeca y al dirigirse rápidamente a la habitación.

Hikaru le oyó cerrar violentamente la puerta antes que pudiera realizar lo que había pasado.

Se mordió fuerte la lengua, al tratar de calmarse.

¿Por qué tenía siempre que acabar así?

Por qué Yuto no podía simplemente hablar con él, ¿en vez que comportarse como si su orgullo hubiera estado irremediablemente herido e Hikaru fuera una especie de monstruo?

A veces, a Hikaru le habría gustado que le diera igual.

Dejó pasar un rato, pero estaba todo lo que su voluntad pudiera sufrir; luego alcanzó la habitación, al llamar a la puerta, intentando hacerlo todo para no empeorar las cosas.

“Está abierto. Claro.” le oyó mascullar a Yuto.

Y adiós al querer ser educado.

“No puedes irte de esa manera.” le dijo, al sentirse ya a punto de perder la calma. “No puedes evitar las discusiones. Si no quieres pelear, pues no te vayas por ahí con esa expresión en la cara, porque sabes qué no la sufro y que es obvio que te pregunte qué pasa.” respiró hondo, al tratar de controlarse. “Y te lo estoy preguntando otra vez. ¿Qué te hizo enfadar tanto?”

Yuto – que en ese momento estaba sentado en la cama, las rodillas contra el pecho – ni le miró.

“Estoy sorprendido que te diste cuenta.” murmuró, la voz desconfiada, como si estuviera a punto de llorar.

Hikaru se salió los ojos, asombrado.

“¿Qué quiere decir?” preguntó. “Es claro que me dé cuenta, soy tu jodido novio.”

“Últimamente no parece.” respondió pronto Yuto, ahora mirándole, la rabia clara en su cara.

“Te lo he dicho, Yuto, ¡por dios!” el mayor levantó la voz, incapaz de evitarlo. “¿Es mi culpa si trabajamos tanto? ¿O si incluso cuando no trabajamos tenemos un montón de cosas de hacer? Lamento si te sientes descuidado, pero no es culpa de ninguno de los dos si...”

“Por favor, ¡cállate!” gritó Yuto, al llevarse las manos a las orejas. Era un gesto tan infantil y tan poco propio de él que ahora Hikaru se asustó, y mucho, por lo que estaba pasando.

“Yutti, yo...” dijo, ahora absolutamente calmo, pero no hizo una diferencia por el menor.

“¡Te dije que te calles!” repitió, al levantarse y al meterse frente a él. “No quiero oír tu mierda, ya no quiero oír gilipolleces sobre cuanto estés cansado ni como sea culpa del trabajo.” respiró hondo, pero no ayudó su rabia. “No estás cansado, Hikaru. Lleva semanas que no me tocas, ni hiciste un esfuerzo. Está como si te hubieras rendido, y está así desde cuando...” cerró brevemente los ojos, como para impedirse de llorar. “Está así desde que se fue Keito.” dijo al final, y volvió a sentarse en el borde de la cama, en espera.

¿En espera de qué?

¿Keito?

No, en serio. ¿Qué le pasaba por la cabeza al tonto de su novio?

“Keito.” repitió, para estar seguro de haber entendido bien.

“Ni lo intentes, Hikaru.” Yuto siseó una advertencia, y ahora el mayor estaba bastante confiado de haber oído bien.

Y, de todas formas, no tenía sentido.

“Quiero decir...” empezó, inseguro. “Claro que le extrañe. Soy su amigo, lo sabía ya que iba a extrañarle. Pero te extraña a ti también, ¿no? Los dos de vosotros sois más íntimos, deberías extrañarle más tú que yo, de hecho.” se encogió de hombros. “Bueno, hablé con él bastante a menudo. Parece que no sea bueno a estar allá a solas. Pues, si lo piensas, no tuve ocasión para que me extrañara.”

Yuto levantó los ojos a él, y ahora sólo parecía triste. Que era aún peor.

“Lo sé qué hablaste con él.” murmuró. “Y son las únicas veces cuando te vi sonreír. En principio no lo noté, yo también estaba seguro que se tratara del trabajo, pero...” suspiró. “Luego he realizado. Estabas tan triste cuando nos dijo que iba a irse. Y los dos de vosotros siempre tuvisteis esta conexión, esta sintonía que...” hizo una pausa, al sonrojar un poco. “No estoy diciendo que hicisteis nada a mis espaldas. Pero creo que a ti te habría gustado.” susurró, como si tuviera miedo de decirlo en alta voz.

Hikaru tenía ganas de gritar. Quería gritar, golpearle, insultarle y un montón de otras cosas.

En cambio, fue a sentarse en la cama a su lado, al mirarle, aunque el mejor siguiera teniendo los ojos bajos.

“Cuando nos juntamos, estaba un poco preocupado porque no creía de poder tener comparaciones contigo. Estaba un poco intimidado porque, sabes, eres mucho más inteligente que mí.” le dijo, al sacudir la cabeza. “Gracias por haberme finalmente tranquilizado y haber reducido la diferencia, Yutti. Eres aún más tonto que mí.”

“No lo digas, Hikaru.” murmuró Yuto, su voz tan triste que el mayor sintió toda la rabia desvanecer.

“Pero debo.” respondió, al meterle delicadamente un brazo alrededor de la cintura, sorprendido de no verse rechazar. “Debo decirte cuánto eres tonto, porque es la única respuesta que tengo de darte. No he nada más de explicar, porque si realmente crees que pueda tener _sentimientos_ ” hizo una mueca al decir la palabra “por Keito, pues lo único que puedo pensar es que hayas golpeado la cabeza. Fuerte. Y es una pena, porque claramente arruinó ese precioso cerebro que tienes.”

Yuto levantó la cara; si estaba divertido, no se veía.

“Pero no es loco.” dijo, inseguro. “El momento encaja. Y, como he dicho, hay el hecho que no _estamos juntos_ desde un siglo. Y podrías no haberte dado cuenta, pero intenté, y siempre me ignoraste.” se encogió de hombros. “No es así que soy, Hikaru, y me odio en este momento. No soy alguien celoso ni inseguro, y hasta un tiempo atrás tenía confianza que me querías como nunca tuve confianza en nada. Y me mata ya no tener esa seguridad.”

Hikaru se sintió muy cerca de un ataque de pánico. Todo el cansancio que había tenido hasta ese momento desapareció, como si se hubiera despertado.

Se sentía aterrorizado.

“No seas tonto.” le dijo, rápido, su ansiedad que hablaba por él. “Yuto, trata de entender: quererte es la única cosa en que soy bueno. ¿Entiendes lo que significa para mí cuando me dices que no estás seguro de eso?” frunció los labios, nervioso. “Lo siento, en serio, Yuto. No había realizado como te hice sentir, ni pensé como te pudiera influenciar mi comportamiento. Y tienes razón, ni me di cuenta que hubieras intentado acercarte, y es imperdonable, y te prometo que voy a ser mejor que así.” respiró hondo y sacudió la cabeza. “Pero no puedes honestamente creer que pueda pensar en alguien que no seas tú. Dejamos de un lado por un momento el hecho que hayas pensado en _Keito_ , de todas las personas, pero, en serio Yutti...” llevó una mano bajo su cara para obligarle a mirarle, e hizo lo mejor para sonreír. “Fue malo, últimamente. Creo que me habría rendido, si no hubieras estado tú conmigo. Cuando me siento así, eres la única cosa que me hace seguir adelante.” hizo una mueca y puso un aire avergonzado. “Incluso si no se ve.”

Yuto le miró intensamente.

Hikaru sabía qué le creía, que sólo le hacía falta ser tranquilizado; de todas formas, cuando el menor le puso los brazos alrededor, fue sólo entonces que volvió a respirar.

“Lo siento.” dijo Yuto, el sonido amortiguado por el hombro del mayor. Se levantó, secándose la cara; Hikaru no sabía decir cuánto hubiera empezado a llorar. “Creo que tampoco fue fácil para mí. Tienes razón, trabajamos mucho y...” puso los ojos en blanco. “Y lo entiendo si no estuviste bien los meses pasados. Pero trata de entender, con el paso del tiempo empecé a imaginar los escenarios peores, luego dejamos de tener sexo y...” se encogió de hombros. “No lo sé. Supongo que fuera más sencillo creer que estuvieras pensando en otra persona, más que enfrentar el hecho que pudiera importarte menos de mí.”

Hikaru le puso los brazos alrededor, casi frenéticamente, y empezó a besarle toda la cara; tenía la _necesidad_ de sentirle cerca, o sentía que podría haber muerto.

“Te ruego, Yutti, deja.” le pidió, incómodo. “No puedo oírtelo decir. No puedo. Puedes creer que me vaya con docenas de hombres, sólo por diversión. Puedes creer que sea un gilipollas y que no merezca tu amor, pero _nunca_ permitas a ti mismo de pensar que pueda quererte menos.” le guardó la cara en las manos, mirándole a los ojos. “Te ruego.” repitió.

Yuto asintió, al acariciare una mejilla al mayor con el dorso de la mano.

“No lo haré.” prometió. “No lo haré, Hikka. Sólo fue...” rio bajo, y fue un sonido paradisiaco por el oído de Hikaru. “Quizás tienes razón, tengo que haber golpeado la cabeza. Muy fuerte.” se extendió de vuelta hacia él, al dejar que le abrazara, acariciándole la cabeza de manera calmante.

Hikaru empezó lentamente a tranquilizarse. Le besó un lado del cuello a Yuto, manteniéndole cerca, finalmente dándose cuenta de lo que había extrañado hasta ese momento.

Esto. Sólo esto. Se sentía tan satisfecho de no poder ni recordar lo que habían hecho todo el día en el trabajo, no sabía lo que tenía que hacer el día siguiente, ni el después.

“Fue tan tonto.” le murmuró al oído a su novio. “Si no hubiera estado tan concentrado en cuanto me sintiera desfasado, me habría dado cuenta que la solución siempre fuiste tú. Que todo lo que me hace falta para olvidar mis problemas eres tú, Yutti.” se alejó un poco y le besó los labios. “Te quiero, Nakajima Yuto. A ti, y a nadie más. Y para siempre. Y espero que vayas quererme, incluso si soy un imbécil.”

Yuto rio y asintió.

“Aparentemente, me contagiaste. Pues estamos condenados.” respiró hondo, y volvió serio. “Hikaru...” murmuró, y cuando no pudo seguir se le acercó de vuelta, montándole a horcajadas y apretándose contra de él, apoyando la frente contra la suya. “Sólo quiero olvidar toda esta discusión. La manera como me sentí.” le cogió una muñeca a Hikaru y le llevó la mano bajo su camiseta. “ _Hazme olvidar_ , Hikaru.”

Y no había posibilidad que el mayor se lo negara.

Le besó, con tanta intensidad que no pensaba de haberlo hecho antes. Se aseguró que las manos alcanzaran cada centímetro de su cuerpo, y de la manera como Yuto se retorcía encima a él estaba seguro de haberlo llevado a cabo.

Exploró la boca del menor con la lengua, luego se desplazó en su mandíbula y abajo, hacia el cuello y las clavículas, liberándose rápidamente de su camiseta, de repente anhelando más piel.

Cuando le tuvo medio desnudo se alejó un poco, jadeando.

“Yu...” murmuró, al respirar hondo y al intentar calmarse. “No puedo creer que hayas realmente pensado... no hay nadie, _nadie_ que nunca haya deseado como te deseo a ti. Ni nunca habrá.”

Yuto gimió y se desplazó para tirarse en la cama, al quitarse rápidamente el resto de la ropa.

“Pues me lo debes. Pruébamelo.” susurró, la voz llena tanto de excitación como de falta de seguridad.

Y aunque Hikaru deseara no tener que reasegurarle de nada, se apresuró a obedecer.

La manera como estaba desnudo y con los dedos dentro de la boca del menor menos que un minuto después le dijo que tal vez lo había extrañado más que hubiera pensado.

Yuto hizo un trabajo descuidado, incapaz de concentrarse; después de un poco le empujó, desesperado.

“ _Por favor_ , Hikka. Tienes que...”

El mayor no necesitaba saber cómo acabara la frase; llevó los dedos abajo, donde Yuto los quería, la provocación casi inexistente antes que empujara uno adentro.

_Kami-sama._

¿Siempre había estado tan apretado?

Tuvo mucho cuidado en prepararle, no importaba cuanto Yuto intentara apresurarle; hacerle daño era la última en la lista de cosas de hacer esa noche, y no quería arriesgar.

Cuando tuvo tres dedos adentro, de todas maneras, la mirada casi furiosa en la cara de su novio fue suficiente para hacerle perder cuidado.

“Hikaru, te lo juro, si no te siento dentro de mí dentro de diez segundos voy a...”

“Vale.” le dijo el mayor, apresurándose a tumbarse entre sus piernas, inspirando violentamente cuando su erección tocó la abertura del menor; estaba como si no se hubiera dado cuenta de cuanto estuviera excitado. “¿Así?” le preguntó, al quitarle el pelo de la cara, extendiéndose para besarle la boca.

“Sí.” gimió Yuto, al levantar las caderas. “Sí, así. Quiero mirarte.”

E Hikaru no necesitaba nada más.

Empujó adentro, bastante despacio de evitar de hacerle daño, para que lo sintiera, para volver loco con la manera como el menor se le apretaba alrededor como una prensa, tomándole más hondo, haciéndole sentir como si no quisiera volver a salir.

¿Cuánto tiempo había pasado? ¿Cómo había vivido sin todo esto sin darse cuenta?

“Me haces sentir tan bien, mi amor.” le murmuró al oído, al dar otro empujón y al gemir. “Te extrañé tanto, lo siento, _dios_ como lo siento, yo...”

Yuto le cogió la cara en las manos y le hizo callar con un beso.

“Muévete, Hikka.” le dijo al alejarse. “Pasó un poco de tiempo. Sentirte adentro es mucho ya. No quiero perder toda la diversión.”

Y sintiéndose de la misma manera, Hikaru hizo lo que le había pedido. Siguió inclinando sus empujones, escogiendo la precisión sobre la velocidad, al saber cuánto rápidamente le pudiera llevar a Yuto al límite de esa manera.

Se sentía como si estuviera flotando en el aire, y las únicas cosas que le guardaban anclado a la tierra fueran el cuerpo de Yuto y la manera como sus uñas le arañaban la espalda, sus gemidos altos y obscenos, la cara retorcida por el placer, e Hikaru sabía qué no mentía al decir que no iba a durar mucho.

Fue un poco más rápido, y ni se preocupó de preguntar a Yuto si quisiera ser tocado. Sabía qué no le hacía falta.

A darle razón, el minuto siguiente el menor le arañó más fuerte la piel, obligándose a mantener los ojos abiertos y pronunciando unas palabras confundidas sobre cuánto le quería, cuánto le gustara eso y cuánto no quisiera dejarle ir.

Fue suficiente por Hikaru también.

El orgasmo de Yuto desencadenó el propio, y cayó en una sensación de pura beatitud mientras se vaciaba dentro de él, como si los meses pasados hubieran sido borrados de su mente y estuviera empezando de cero, haciendo de Yuto todo lo que conocía en el mundo.

Les tomó un rato para recuperarse; al final, cuando Hikaru se levantó, vio que Yuto estaba llorando otra vez.

“Oh.” dijo, un poco en pánico a pesar del recién orgasmo. “Yu, mi amor, ¿estás bien? Te hice daño, te...”

Yuto le golpeó un hombro para hacerle callar y sacudió la cabeza.

Hikaru salió de él, con cuidado, y se puso al otro lado de la cama, envolviendo los brazos a su alrededor y acariciándole despacio el pelo.

“Lo siento.” tuvo éxito de decir el menor entre las lágrimas. “Juro, no tengo idea de lo que pase, yo...” rio bajo, profundamente avergonzado. “Bueno, no tengo que decirte que nunca pasó antes. Estabas conmigo las últimas mil veces que tuve sexo.” sacudió la cabeza otra vez, al esconder la cara en el hueco del cuello de Hikaru. “Creo que estuve muy tenso. Gracias por esto, en serio. Podría haber implosionado en cualquier momento.”

Hikaru pareció dudoso, y todavía preocupado.

“No puedes agradecerme. Soy la razón porque estás así.”

Yuto le levantó, todavía riendo.

“Bueno... sí, es verdad.” no negó. “Pero supongo que sea mejor que fueras tú, ¿no? También estabas aquí para arreglarlo todo, en vez de dejarme ser un alma perdida en mano de mis maquinaciones.” le besó los labios, al olfatear. “Quizás sólo me hacía falta llorar, como me hacía falta el sexo. Como me hacías falta tú.” admitió, y ahora sólo sonreía.

“La próxima vez que soy un gilipollas, te ruego de hacérmelo notar en cuanto te das cuenta.” le dijo Hikaru, todavía enojado con sí mismo. “No es muy agradable mirarte cuando lloras.”

Yuto le golpeó un hombro, pero la manera como lo hizo, como rio y el beso que le dio después, le dijeron a Hikaru que estaba todo bien.

Él también hacía falta de esto, para volver a sentirse entero.

No había mal, al final, que el uno no pudiera curar por el otro; cuando encontraban la fuerza de pedirlo.


End file.
